


Baiting of Rose

by KusanoSaku



Series: Borderline Universe Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Femslash, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Yuri, aunt-nephew incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the time Rose was little, Domi was always special... </p><p>Now that she is 15, that's deepened... </p><p>What happens when Domi decides do something about the attraction? Will their family accept their love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Fabian is this series' equivalent of Fred II, James Severus is James Sirius and Orion is Albus Severus technically. Vivi is practically Lily Luna since she's Ginny's daughter. Hugo is Horatio well Ray. I changed some of the names obviously as well as adding more kids to the mix. However Molly II and Lucy don't exist here because Percy has sons named Aubry and Elric as well as a daughter named Alivia but I don't consider her Molly II or Lucy. 
> 
> This story starts the year after Flashpoint so Teddy and Scorpius are already together.

Title: Baiting of Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: RosexDominique

Warning: for Yuri - girl on girl sexual activities. I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I am just having fun with them.

Summary: From the time she was little Domi was always special... Now that she is 15, that's deepened... What happens when Domi decides do something about the attraction? Will their family accept their love?

* * *

 

Prologue

Rose's first real memory was her third birthday. She remembered staring at her little cousin Domi…

The part Veela was pretty with that silvery hair and those blue eyes.

Domi flew out of her father's arms and hugged her, "Happy birfday ma mie."

It was an endearment that Domi called her only.

Domi kissed her lips, "That's your present."

Rose blushed, trying to wiggle away unsuccessfully.

"Share cake?"

Rose wanted to say no but she couldn't form the word and nodded.

Domi spent the entire party holding her hand and grinning wildly.

XooooooX

Domi thought Rose was the smartest and most beautiful girl she knew besides Maman. Victoire was pretty too but Rose was sweet, kind and smart if a bit shy.

She spent every moment at family get-to-gathers getting Rose to play with her. Out of all her female cousins she loved Rose the bestest.

Rose was special…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Dominique Weasley waved at her cousin, inwardly smirking. "Ma mie, hurry up, I want to show you something!" It was the weekend- well Friday night anyway and she knew her ever so smart cousin would have no homework to study and she herself was free. It had been a long week and she wanted some fun. She'd long since noticed how her cousin was acting around her and had decided that she didn't want to wait until summer to get something done about it. Twirling a lock of blond hair around her finger, she smiled winningly. "Slowpoke." Using a tiny bit of her allure to get Rose to follow her.

 

Rose Weasley was glad she wasn't male...or Domi would make her even more nervous. Damn why did she have to have the silliest crush on her cousin? It wasn't like she was the only Slytherin in the family...she bit her lip, "Where are we going? Just because I don't have real homework doesn't mean I don't have to study. I have O.W.L.S. this year..." and being this close to her made her body react in embarrassing ways...

 

"You'll do fine, ma petite prétentieuse," Domi wrinkled her nose, walking down the Seventh Floor hallway to the Room of Requirement, her requirements all forming in her mind. She wanted a nicely lit, comfortable room with a couch, table, bed, and bathroom. Something they could spend hours in, because that was exactly what Dominique wanted. "Look, here it is~" She laughed, grasping the handle of what looked like just another door. "Close your eyes, ma mie!"

 

Rose mumbled, "Don't call me ma mie..." she closed her eyes reluctantly, trusting a Slytherin who was her cousin...was difficult. Ma mie meant literally "my female friend," but meant "my dear/love in French Pureblood circles. It had always sent a shiver down her spine. It was an endearment that Domi used only for her. Aunt Fleur called Vicki ‘mon ange’ - my angel, Domi was ‘ma biche’- my doe while Louis was ‘mon chaton’-my kitten.

 

"You never minded me using that when we were younger," Dominique pointed out with a light laugh, tossing blond locks over her shoulder and leading the girl into the room with a smirk. It was exactly as she wanted it: comfortable, pleasant, and with that faint radiance of seduction. Pushing Rose onto the couch, she grinned. "You can open your eyes now."

 

Rose opened her eyes slowly, and then cursed, this was not a classroom; it was the Room of Requirement. And that look she was getting wasn't all that...reassuring...

 

Domi wasn't one to beat around the bush when it came to what she wanted and really, she was doing Rose a favour. Sliding onto the other girl's lap, she grinned. "I know what you want and I think we could have a lot of fun right now. It'd get you relaxed."

 

Rose shook, "Domi...this is a very bad idea...our mothers would never approve..." yes, fifth year Rose Weasley was a virgin...though she severely doubted Dominique was...

 

Domi wasn't but that was beside the point. She flapped a hand and gave Rose a practiced, perfectly coy smile. "You underestimate maman, I think." With both French and Veela in her blood, Fleur and her daughters weren't quite cut the same way the rest of their family were. "Don't worry so much, really."

 

Rose bit her lip, yes she wanted this...but giving into Domi was always a bad idea. She asked in a shaky voice, "Why? There are so many others who would die to snog you..."

 

"Oh come on, stop giving me stupid reasons." Dominique rolled her eyes and figured a more direct approach was needed. She pulled off her uniform sweater and began to unbutton her blouse.

 

Rose covered her eyes with her hands, but couldn't resist peeking through her fingers. She knew that Domi was growing up nicely...but it was so...embarrassing to have the hots for her cousin. It wasn't so bad when it was Teddy and Victoire...they weren't exactly related...

 

Domi just smiled as she stripped down to her bra and panties, both made of black silk (it was a Slytherin thing, really). "Are you joining me?" She asked, sliding gently off of Rose's lap, settling seductively next to her.

 

Rose stammered "This in a very bad idea..." her hands moving of their own accord as her brilliant brain contemplated exactly how much trouble they were in if they got caught...

 

Domi grinned effusively, shrugging lightly. "Why?" She stretched her slender legs out next to her. "I think it's fine." And they wouldn't get caught either. They were both smart and she did know how to use this room properly.

 

The eyeful was certainly alluring, Domi was gorgeous...and the matching black lingerie made her very sexy. Rose slowly started to undress. Hers were a more demure sky blue...

 

Domi crooked a finger at her cousin. "Why not~? It's a good start." Make out on the couch; maybe move to the bed... she wondered how long it would take.

 

Rose leaned over to kiss her, "Why do I want to kiss you..." her lips pressing to Domi's before the Slytherin could reply...

 

"Because I'm awesome," Domi said without shame before slowly kissing back. It was sweet, but that was what she'd expected out of Rose.

 

Rose kissed her more, licking her bottom lip, "Mmm…maybe..." it was true...Domi was awesome in many ways, which was why she couldn't resist her...

 

Purring, Domi curled her fingers into Rose's hair, enjoying the slow kisses, though she tried to deepen them. They had a lot of time on their hands, but she wanted to get to the funnier bits of this experiment.

 

Rose shivered slightly as Domi's fingers ended up in her hair, her own arms wrapping around the Slytherin's waist pulling her closer. Kissing her cousin could be addictive...

 

Which was all fine and good with Domi, she was enjoying the kisses. Humming, she slid back onto her cousin's lap, nipping at her lips.

 

Rose blushed as her cousin's black panties clad ass slid into her lap. The kiss deepened, her tongue shyly slipping into Domi's mouth exploring slowly as she caressed the girl's tongue with her own.

 

Domi parted her lips, sighing softly and sucking as she pressed up against her older cousin. Young though she may be, she wasn't just some fumbling beginner and she knew what she wanted.

 

Rose was starting to relax, her fingers splayed on Domi's ass as they kissed. Domi obviously had experience, which made Rose embarrassed, and slightly suspicious she was just another notch in her cousin's garter. "Domi..." she moaned softly…

 

Domi purred a little louder. She liked hearing her name though really, she'd smack Rose upside the head if she knew what she was thinking. While she wouldn't say she was in love her previous flings, she wasn't a player.

 

Rose slowly rubbed herself against her cousin's ass, kissing her more intently. Now that they were doing this...her objections seemed pointless and pathetic. Her desires were given free rein and she was enjoying herself...

 

Domi let out a soft moan of encouragement, grinding back down and pulling back away from the kiss. "It's not that I don't enjoy this," She whispered, "But I can think of more productive ways to spend our time."

 

Rose blushed, "Umm...how..." she was a little clueless...no prude...but definitely shy and eager to please...

 

"How about several hours of hardcore fucking?" Domi giggled behind her fingers, pointing to the bed.

 

"Hardcore fucking..." Rose blushed, kissing was one thing...but fucking? She was clueless... "How...would I manage that..." she was missing needed parts...

 

"... Oh god, Rose, really?" Domi laughed, tossing her head back. "Are you saying that you never used any porn fantasy potions of Oncle George’s?"

 

Rose shook her head, whispering, "No…I haven't..." her face was scarlet...Domi was more...versed in this then she'd guessed...

 

"I think we're going to have to fix this..." Domi said, mostly to herself.

 

Rose bit her lip, "I was too embarrassed about my feelings to use something like that...much less research it..."

 

Domi sighed, “You have no idea how desirable you are. You wear those glasses when you don’t need them; those matron sweaters from Grandmere Molly and you never tame your hair at school. We’re going to fix this. Right now…I’ll show you what you’ve been missing.”

 

Before Rose could count three heartbeats both their underwear had been removed with magic and Domi sat on her lap wearing nothing but her skin. Her cousin’s pale blonde hair flowing over her like silk, “You’re beautiful.”

 

“So are you…” Domi smirked, reaching out to fondle her breasts.

 

Rose groaned, “Merlin…”

 

“Naughty girl.” Domi teased as she kissed her.

 

Rose wrapped her arms around her cousin and drew her close. 

 

When Rose’s nipples were hard like diamonds Domi stood on shaking legs, “Come here.”

 

Rose let Domi take her by the hand and lead her to the bed, it was made over in blue and silver but was turned down.

 

Domi pushed her back onto the bed. She lay on top of her cousin, breast to breast and face to face as she kissed her neck and kneaded her breasts.

 

Rose shivered at the feeling of hot naked flesh pressed to her own.

 

Domi kissed down Rose’s neck and ran her tongue over the older Ravenclaw’s breast before taking the jutting nipple into her mouth.

 

Stars exploded inside Rose, she felt heat jolt from her breast down her spine to her groin. “Oh Domi...”

 

“Mmm ma mie, you taste so good…” Domi cupped both breasts in her hands and took turns sucking on Rose’s nipples.

 

Rose quivered and thrashed at the sensations.

 

Domi took both nipples in her mouth, teasing them with her tongue as she suckled. Then after another squeeze she let both breasts fall from her hands. “You liked that ma mie? Then you should like this…”

 

Domi nipped her way down Rose’s chest and flat stomach, rubbing her own breast over the silky flesh. Dipping her tongue into Rose’s naval teasing each crease and sucking. She smirk as moan was louder, reaching to cop Rose’s groin that was loosely covered with soft honey coloured hair.

 

Rose rubbed herself against that warm hand, “Domi…please…”

 

“What do you want?” Dom chuckled at her unravelling cousin.

 

“More…I don’t know what I want…but more…”

 

Domi opened her hand and slide two fingers into those warm folds, teasing the silk like skin.

 

“Aaahhh…” escaped Rose’s lips.

 

Domi slide down again, parting those folds with her hands, and breathing in the smell of Rose’s arousal, “you smell delicious ma mie.”

 

Rose shivered at the feeling of warm breath on there. “Merlin…”

 

Domi inclined her head and licked Rose’s clit.

 

Rose screamed in please. “DOMI!”

 

“Yes scream for me ma mie.” Domi smirked as she continued to tease the swollen centre of her cousin’s pleasure with nips, sucks and licks. Two fingers circling the entrance to Rose’s pussy.

 

“MORE…more…more…’ Rose chanted…

 

Without a warning Domi thrust her fingers in deep, curling them to put pressure on Rose’s g-spot. She’d taken older female lovers to learn how to please and be pleased. She flirted with the wizards but Domi wanted no part of them. She sucked harder on Rose’s clit as she rubbed that spot inside her cousin.

 

Rose screamed again, her orgasm exploded flooding her with heat and pleasure.

 

Domi grinned, leaning down to drink Rose’s juices, licking her all over in her secret places.

 

Rose screamed out her pleasure until she came down gasping.

 

Domi smirked, “You like that ma mie?”

 

Rose nodded. “Yeah…”

 

Domi smirked, then two some things appeared beside her, one was a royal blue called a We-Doe that a kinky witch run company created. She flipped it on and wiggled the egg shaped part into her own pussy with a moan. Domi opened the sweet smelling crystal vial and drizzled some of the contents on the We-Doe. “Let me show you what I mean by fucking.” Domi lifted Rose’s slim pale legs to her hips and smirked, tugging the slightly older Ravenclaw towards her.

 

Rose let out a moan of ecstasy as the phallic shaped device slide into her there was pleasure on the two places Domi took great pleasure in abusing mere moments before. “DOMI!”

 

“That’s my name ma mie. I’m going to make sure it’s branded in your mind as the meaning of pleasure.” Dom said leaning over to kiss her.

 

Rose whimpered thrashing as the slick device slide farther inside her until it met resistance.

 

“Slow or hard ma mie? You want it to hurt like a pinch and be done or slow until it snaps?”

 

“I want you…” Rose gasped.

 

“Hard then.”

 

Rose screamed as the vibrating device thrust inside her with a fast move that left her breathless. “Domi!” it burned, something had broken inside her. Her hymen…Domi just took her virginity…

 

The thrusts of the toy were slow after that, almost teasing as Domi pulled back a few inches before pushing back in. “You like that ma mie?” Domi asked kissing her deeply

 

“Yes…more…”

 

“Faster?” Domi asked breathless.

 

Rose’s pupils had blown wide, her irises were just a sliver of sky blue. “Fuck me…”

 

Domi smirked, “With pleasure ma mie.”

 

Her thrusts went harder and deeper into Rose’s pussy making the older girl grip her hips more tightly with her thighs.

 

Rose clawed at Domi’s back, trying to pull her close, her pussy felt sore but it was throbbing with pleasure at each thrust of the vibrating phallic device, “Yes…yes…yes…” she chanted.

 

Domi came hard with a thrust, “Ma mie…”

 

Rose came again, her orgasm more powerful than the first.

 

Domi lay sprawled on top of her, and then she watched with perverse awe as Rose turned pink. Maman had told her that the first time she came together with her mate that they would glow.  She gasped out, “You are mine…” the French falling from her hips automatically.

 

Rose shivered, “Yes…”

 

The We-Doe disappeared, leaving their pussies pressed tight together, clit to clit, slick entrances touching.

 

Rose shouted as another orgasm took her, the pressure too much.

 

Still a bit shaking Domi watched in awe.

 

The bed changed beneath them and became a bath.

 

Rose was boneless and nearly slipped under the water before Domi pulled her upright.

 

Domi sat back against the flat wall of the old-fashioned claw foot tub and set Rose in her lap. Kissing her lightly reaching for some soap that was rose-scented. She made up a lather before running her hands over Rose’s breasts, washing each nipples and then reaching down to wash her pussy.

 

Rose rest her head on Domi’s shoulder, the gentle touches warming her. She’d been terrified she’d just be another notch in Domi’s garter but this was wonderful.

 

Domi let the water remove Rose’s juices and the soap; she washed Rose’s back. Her hands kneading Rose’s arse and pausing to wash that rosebud too. Chuckling at the shiver she felt from the girl in her arms. Slipping into French she whispered, “Mine…all mine … ma mie.”

 

Rose kissed Domi’s neck. “Yours…”

 

Domi smirked thinking of another toy, a double-ended dildo, gasping as it filled her.

 

Rose groaned as something appeared inside of her abused pussy. “What?”

 

Domi kissed her nose, “Ride me Rose.” Her words still in French as she gripped Rose’s hips, moving her up and down the sex toy.

 

Slowly getting the idea rose used her thigh muscles to duplicate the movement and felt whatever was inside her slid in and out, “What is this?” she gasped.

 

“A sex toy…” Domi gasped as she wandlessly charmed the toy to fuck them both.

 

“Merlin…you’re insatiable.” Rose groaned as it thrust in so deep she swore it was in her womb before moving out.

 

“I’m Veela.” Domi said with a shrug.

 

All Rose heard was Veela and remembered that they were highly sexual creatures that used sex to fuel their magic. Fuck…no wonder…

 

They both came hard. The water washing away all traces of their escapades before the bath turned into a bed again.

 

Domi lay down, pulling Rose on top of her and summoning the duvet to cover them…

 

They passed out…

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Domi woke up first, her naked [skin](http://hp.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600096942&chapter=3) tickled with hair. At first she was confused, she never slept the night with anyone before. Then she took a breath; the smell of honeysuckle and rose teased her nose.

Rose…

She remembered their overwhelming night of passion and the pink glow her cousin had.

Mate…she'd found her mate…

It was ma mie…

She ran a hand over that beautiful arse and cupped it before kneading it. Domi smirked, "Rose…"

Rose shivered; waking slowly, "Domi?" then she flew off, clutching the duvet to cover her naked form.

Domi sighed, "Back to embarrassed again? I've never slept the night with anyone before. I always left. Besides, I never had anyone come just from the pressure of my clit either."

"We did have sex?"

Domi rolled her eyes, "We had sex…we fucked…we made love…call it whatever you want but you are mine ma mie. I laid claim to your body last night. I won't let anyone ever touch you like I do."

"What do you mean?" Rose whispered.

"You're my mate ma mie. I live to give you pleasure. Pleasure you obviously enjoyed. I made you orgasm what five times?"

Rose blushed. "I guess…I wasn't counting…"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend. We're going on a date ma mie."

"A date?" Rose sputtered.

"Yeah. Now get your cute arse out of that duvet, and get dressed. We're heading down to the Dungeon to change."

Rose blushed, "Okay…"

Domi used magic to [remove](http://hp.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600096942&chapter=3) the duvet and leaned over to swat Rose's arse, "Move it hot stuff."

Rose jumped off the bed, "I'm going."

Domi slipped into her black silk panties, pulling them up to cling to her arse and then reattached her bra. Pausing to readjust her breasts in the cups before moving to put on her [school](http://hp.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600096942&chapter=3) blouse and skirt. She slide into her black silk school robes and tossed her hair.

Rose was dressed and blushing.

Domi took her hand and kissed her before tugging her along.

The door opened and Domi ran grinning that the cat who got the cream.

She led the way down the nearest staircase that led to the Dungeons, muttering the Latin name of an obscure potions ingredient that comprised the password to the dungeons.

There were only two fireplaces in the common room lit. As it was a Hogsmeade weekend, some of the students were up but most were content to have a lie-in and start the day late.

Domi had no such wish. She led Rose up the winding stair to her dorm ignoring her sleeping or still drowsy dormmates.

Domi set up a privacy screen using magic, Rose's body was for her eyes alone.

Domi stripped, slipping out of her uniform and then removed her underwear.

Rose stood there silent.

Domi sighed, "Come on. We're changing."

Slowly Rose removed her own clothes.

Domi opened her trunk and removed an aquamarine corset with garters and held it out to Rose.

Rose flushed, "I can't wear that…."

Domi smirked, "You can and you will. It will look so good on you…" she licked her lips.

Rose sat on the edge of Domi's green velvet covered bed, "I've never worn one before."

Domi chuckled, "I know. I bought it for you ages ago." She stepped over to her cousin and crawled behind her. She knelt and pulled the corset over Rose's head before she began tightening the laces. Once it seemed snug, Domi rose up on her knees and reached down to rearrange Rose's breasts. Taking care to fondle them as well as tugging and twisting her nipples into hardness.

Rose moaned softly, leaning back against her.

Once Domi was satisfied Rose's breasts were prominent enough she tightened the corset just a bit more. It had to stay on, after all since it had no straps. Domi fished out silk stockings. She moved to kneel at Rose's feet, dropping the stocking into her lap. She took one of Rose's feet, massaging it gently before inclining her head to kiss the arch.

Before Rose could say anything the stocking was inching up her leg and was secured with a snap to the garter.

Smirking Domi repeated the action. She silently summoned a pair of matching crotchless panties that she slide up Rose's legs.

Shyly Rose lifted her arse and the panties slide up to cup her mound and arse. She felt air tease her labia and swallowed, "Domi!"

Domi gave her a mock innocent look before leaning in to lap at Rose's pussy.

Rose threw her head back moaning. "Sweet Merlin…"

Smirking Domi licked her to orgasm and drank deeply of her honey. Once Rose was clean Domi stood, stopping to put on a black corset laced with green cord. She put on stockings and clipped them to her garters. She handed Rose a short midnight blue skirt, that stopped at mid-thigh and a ruffled shirt that clung like a second skin to the corset accentuating her lovely form all the more.

Rose put them on and realized just how much of her cleavage was on display. She crossed her arms over her breasts and hissed, "Domi!"

"What ma mie? Is it wrong to want you to be beautiful and dressed in fine clothes?" Domi said slipping into a short silver dress that clung to her figure, showing her breasts and arse in an almost lewd fashion. She chose knee-high boots made from Welsh Dragon hide. Her uncle Charlie worked at Harvey Ridgebit's Dragon Preserve. He doted on his nephew and nieces offering them gifts. Shed dragon hide's ownership was decided by lots- the casting of a die. First cast decided whether it was to be sold or won. Odd roll was won. The second cast was between the primary dragon keepers assigned to the dragon. Oncle Charlie nearly always won; which of course annoyed the other Dragon Keepers. He had the hide made into whatever they wanted. Domi wanted arse-kicking boots. Something her mother shook her head over and lectured her in French about being a lady and minding her tongue. Her father laughed and he said it sounded like something Ginny would have said. He had the boots ordered from a cobbler who specialized in dragon hide shoes. They were made to her exact specifications, which pleased Domi all the more.

Her boots were charmed to never slip even on ice or wet ground; they were lined with fur and tied with waterproof velvet laces. They were her favourite boots to wear in winter and they automatically adjusted to any change in the size of her feet.

For Rose she chose blue chunky heels that had good traction spells that would keep Rose from slipping on their walk to Hogsmeade. Domi put on her fur lined winter coat and leaned over to kiss Rose. "Shall we go get your cloak ma mie?"

Rose blushed stepping into the shoes and returning the kiss. "Okay "

They ran all the way to the entrance to the Tower.

The silver eagle glowed and then the beak opened, a musical voice spoke.

"What can grow if fed, shatter at a betrayal and make one blossom and glow?"

Domi smirked, "Love."

The eagle laughed, and a stone door appeared swinging open.

The two darted in, still holding hands.

"Where have you been Rose?" a heavily accented voice snapped.

Domi chuckled, "Doing what you only wish you could Victoire."

Domi's sixth year sister Victoire glared at them, she was rumoured to be the next Head Girl and she had all her mother's air of authority.

She was actually a kind girl, shy but very much in love with Teddy Lupin.

He didn't notice her much which made Victoire highly upset.

The other girls thought her stuck up and the boys who had been turned down called her an Ice Queen.

Victoire winced, "Just go."

Domi stopped briefly to kiss both of her sister's cheeks. "You'll find yours someday." She winked before dragging Rose up the stairs.

Once they reached her dorm Rose took out her winter cloak, slipping it on her shoulders and wrapping her blue and bronze muffler around her neck. She tugged it up to protect her nose before reaching for her wallet and gloves.

Domi watched her admiringly.

Rose blushed.

"In response to your unspoken question of course I like what I see."

Rose whisper hissed, "Domi!"

Domi took her hand kissing the up turned palm before leading her down to the Entrance Hall.

"What about breakfast?" Rose asked nervously.

"No Great Hall for you. We're going to eat in Hogsmeade. Only the best for my ma mie." Domi laughed.

They were amoung the few willing to leave early for Hogsmeade.

They entered Madam Puddlefoot's which was run by a former schoolmate of Rose's parents Lavender. She had bought it from its previous owner but kept the name.

Domi ordered steaming cups of chocolate, chocolate croissants, strawberry pancakes for herself and strawberry French Toast for Rose. An order of maple sausages and an order of oranges were the rest of the order…

Rose blinked at her, "Why did you order for me and how did you know what I wanted?"

Domi chuckled, "Why would you think I wouldn't know?"

Rose blushed.

"Trust me ma mie, I want to show I care."

Rose shivered and then cradled her chocolate in her hands when it arrived.

Domi reached a hand to cover Rose's arm, "I don't wish to make you nervous. I just want to make this enjoyable."

"Is that Rose Weasley?"

"She's with the Ice Queen's snake sister?"

"Must be a pity date."

"Yeah aren't they cousins?"

Rose set down her chocolate with a clatter and hide her face in her hands.

Domi glared at them, Magpies the lot to them! She scooted closer, taking Rose's hand and kissed it before tilting her chin and snogging her.

There were cries of shock.

Rose's moans were soft…

A throat cleared behind them.

Domi glanced up.

"Your food. Out of respect for Rose's father I won't throw you out but do keep your displays of affection to hand holding." The woman sniffed.

Domi shrugged.

Rose looked ready to bolt.

Domi hugged her, "Harpies and magpies the lot of them. Ignore them. They don't know anything. Just eat. Please?"

Rose's face stayed sad as she picked at her food.

Domi was furious, Rose was insulted! She wouldn't let that stand, her mate looked heartsick. Domi would have to fix this. Somehow.

This was supposed to be romantic and fun, it was falling apart because of nasty people.

Domi ate her own food and cajoled Rose to eat as well.

Rose set her silver down, "I can't eat anymore."

Domi threw money on the table and took her hand, "I am sorry ma mie. This is supposed to be a romantic place. It seems that it is filled with prejudicial gits. Don't worry ma mie, we'll never eat here again."

Rose was not happy when Domi took her to Uncle George's Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Domi?"

Domi grinned, "Oncle Seamus!"

"How's my sneaky niece?"

Domi let her Uncle George's bonded pick her up and swing her around. "Can we please floo to Diagon Alley?"

Seamus frowned, "What? Why? You know that's not supposed to be allowed, Hogsmeade Weekend or not."

Domi pouted, "You didn't heard the mean things they were saying about ma mie. If we don't go I'll hex them and get detention. If you let me buy Rose a bunch of books from Flourish and Blotts' I'll say out of trouble promise."

Seamus sighed, "Just don't tell Fabian, Gideon, Aednat or Brianna."

Domi kissed him, "Promise!"

Fabian Castor and Gideon Pollux were Sixth Years and their sisters Aednat and Brianna were fourth years. Fabian was a Slytherin; Gideon was a Ravenclaw, while their sisters were Gryffindors. Despite their innate prankster nature, Gideon was more bookish then Uncle George so there were rumours that their prefect cousin might be a Head Boy like Teddy. It had been close, Scorpius was almost Head Boy, and they were both Quidditch captains and rivals despite being raised like brothers.

Seamus kissed the top of their heads, "Run along before I change my mind or my kids show up."

Domi took Rose's hand and they disappeared into the back to floo before they were caught.

XoooooX

With Madam Puddlefoot's and other low class places out Domi took Rose out for Italian.

They weren't old enough for wine but split a bottle of pomegranate lemonade.

They shared a large salad drizzled with dressing.

Rose had Chicken Alfredo and Domi had Pesto with tortelini.

They walked to Florean Fortescue's where Domi bought them ice creams.

Double chocolate strawberry hot fudge sundaes…

They ate the decadent treats before sneaking into the main family joke shop and flooing back to Hogsmeade.

Holding hands they ran back to Hogwarts, it was after seven when Domi escorted her to Ravenclaw tower.

Domi snogged her until Rose was breathless, then she laughed, "Sweet dreams ma mie."

Rose was left panting and wet…

She blindly made her way to her bed…

Rose touched her lips and cradled her new books.

Domi really cared about her…

It would be difficult but Domi wouldn't let anyone keep them apart…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

 

“Well Teddy, don’t you think Domi looks more smug than usual?” her older cousin Fabian teased.

 

Domi scowled, “Shut up Fabian.”

 

It was February barely a month after she’d taken Rose to bed and claimed her.

 

“I wonder if I have to pay you now.” Teddy said thoughtfully.

 

Fabian chuckled, “Naughty Teddy! Betting on whether Domi would bed Rose.”

 

Domi snorted, “I didn’t bed her. She’s my mate and I’ll gladly slaughter anyone for her.”

 

Fabian patted her head, “I’ll help.” 

 

Domi sneered, “I’m sick of dealing with prejudicial gits. I took my ma mie out for a date and we were hounded by narrow-minded harpies and magpies. I won’t put up with my mate being insulted.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to. Rose is a shy sort, a bit like Vicki.” Fabian chuckled, “But sweeter.”

 

Domi snarled.

 

Fabian held up his hands, “Peace. It’s just a platonic observation. She’s my cousin same as you but I see her more like a sister then a [love interest](http://hp.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600096942&chapter=4). My taste is older, way older. I don’t like red-heads personally I’m surrounded by too many of them. Although I do agree with the brainy type...”

 

“hmph.” Domi muttered.

 

“When are you going to tell your mothers?” Teddy asked thoughtfully.

 

“When you tell your fathers about yours…” Domi retorted.

 

Teddy sighed, “I’m sure mine guessed.”

 

“Well they’d have to be [blind and deaf](http://hp.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600096942&chapter=4) not to.” Fabian chuckled.

 

“Why don’t you find someone for yourself?” Domi tossed back, “You should worry about your own love life.”

 

“I’m probably destined to be single.” Fabian shrugged. “Merlin knows my chances of love is [slim](http://hp.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600096942&chapter=4). I’d say practically non-existence but I’m not worried. As long as their happy I’ll stay away but if I see trouble…”

 

A late owl arrived flying straight for Rose.

 

It was Lunch time and an odd time for an owl.

 

Rose gave the owl a bit of her roast beef sandwich and read the letter before turning very pale…

 

Domi flew on winged feet to her side, “Ma mie what is wrong?”

 

Rose held out the letter with a shaking hand.

 

“Rosalind,

 

You know your father and I have had our difficulties but I’m calling it quits. I’ve filed for divorce. I work for the Department of Magical Law and I was in a conference with the Head Auror well a Healer flooed asking for your father.

 

Apparently he’s a two-timing useless weasel. He has a second family with Lavender Brown who is to bear him their fourth child. She was having complications and sent for her husband.

 

How he can be both of our husbands I intend to find out in court. I don’t recommend coming home for the spring holidays. I trust you to break the news gently to Horatio.

 

The judge overseeing our divorce will no doubt be asking where you want to live. I do hope you’ll wish to stay with me. However you are practically an adult so I will support any choice you make. Horatio is such a sweet boy I pity him if he is given to your father.

 

I have heard that he is staying with his Mistress in Hogsmeade. Considering her children are mostly in school, perhaps you know of them. I believe they attend under the name Brown. I worry that unsavoury things might be said about us and that you might be mistreated. With all your cousins around I only hope for the best. Do look out for Horatio, he is impressionable.

 

Your loving mother’

 

The almost cold nature of the letter set Domi’s blood boiling.

 

“Oh that bastard. I’ll strangle him. We’ll write père. He won’t like this news. I know he thinks little of that man but this is horrid. To expose my ma mie to this sort of thing...” Domi snarled, “He’ll pay. Aunt Hermione is a lovely woman, this is horrendous.” She kept a death grip on the letter and cast sonorous on herself, “Weasleys! Family meeting now in the Room of Requirement.”

 

In unanimous almost orchestrated movement all the Weasleys and vaguely related persons such as the Malfoy-Potters who were related through their adopted sister Vivi whose adopted name was Genevieve Carina. Even the Princes came…

 

They were step-aunts and uncles through the Malfoy-Potters…

 

The Weasleys and related families left the Great Hall in relative confusion…

 

They rarely had family meetings and not all together. Most certainly not called by the second born of the Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion…

 

Once they were all safely away from prying ears and shut up in comfortable accommodations in the Room of Requirement, Domi let loose her fury.

 

Shaking the letter she fairly snarled, “Oncle Ron has gone too far!”

 

Fabian frowned, “What has he done this time?”

 

“He’s carried on a long-term affair with some demimondaine named Brown, siring what four children now. Tante Hermione has filed for divorce and rightly so. She fears that the news will hit Hogwarts and ill words will be spoken. She’s giving ma mie choice of residence. I think she should live with us sœur, I don’t wish to be parted from her. Now I know why that wench was so discourteous to us in Madam Puddlefoot’s. She didn’t throw us out because of ma mie’s father. Ha!” Domi snorted.

 

“I know papa has little use for your Uncle Ron.” Scorpius drawled.

 

“Dad thinks little of him as well and laments that they were ever friends. Apparently, refusing to date Ginny destroyed their friendship. It didn’t help that your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were so besotted.” Teddy sighed.

 

Domi snorted, “Can’t be too besotted if he’s got another family.”

 

“Brown?” Scorpius mused dryly, “There is a Gwendolyn Brown in our year isn’t there Teddy?”

 

“She has a sister Isolde in my year I believe.” Victoire offered quietly only to receive a glare from Scorpius that had her almost recoiling as if from a blow.

 

“You know Gran isn’t going take this well at all.” Gideon frowned.

 

“Gran disapproves of a lot of things. She hates all her kid’s spouses.” Fabian snorted, “None of them can do anything to please her. She can’t stand Athair, Uncail Viktor is worse since his Uncail runs the Preserve. She blames him for Uncail Charlie staying on there and sending his kids to Durmstrang. Having three bent macs infuriates her. She hasn’t forgiven Uncail Percy for bonding to Uncail Oliver. She rails that that Clearwater bint would have been a finer choice, a pity she hasn’t realized that he’s the Keeper.”

 

“So Dad’s leaving Mum?” Ray asked in a soft quiet voice.

 

He was a Hufflepuff which irritated his father to no end…

 

Rose moved to hug her brother, “Mum found out he had another wife who was pregnant. She found out they’ve been together for years and she’s getting divorced.”

 

“Will I have to live with Dad?” Ray swallowed.

 

“Mum said you can live wherever you want.” Rose promised.

 

“Dad’s scary.” Ray whispered.

 

“Then you can stay with Mum.” Rose kissed his cheek.

 

The boy immediately scowled and scrubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. “Mum will be at the Ministry all the time right?”

 

Rose hugged him, “We’ll be alright.”

 

“Well your Mère shall be too busy to pay attention to us ma mie.” Domi said bringing Rose’s hand to her lips.

 

“Would that be an advantage or a misfortune?” Rose muttered.

 

“We’ll take it as it comes. No one shall be allowed to tear us asunder.” Domi said pulling her mate into her arms. “I shall make your Père quake with fear if he dares to upset you farther. Oncle Ron is a puce.”

 

Rose let her worries fade as Domi held her close.

 

“So what do you wish of us col ceathrar?” Fabian hadn’t lost his severe expression throughout their conference.

 

“If its shields you wish we’ve got plenty of strapping Quidditch players.” Teddy offered.

 

While Scorpius wasn’t fond of Victoire, he pitied Rosalind and Horatio. While not close to many of the Weasleys, beyond well the O’Shaneseys; Fabian, Gideon, Aednat and Brianna who were his godbrothers through his brother James since their bearer George was his father’s business partner. Fabian was Teddy’s best friend after all…and well Teddy was the closest thing to a friend he had. Through his aquintance with Gideon who was a sort of friend on his team and a dormmate he’d learned Irish Gaelic same as Teddy. They’d learned French as well but recently Scorpius had begun to hate the language due to Victoire’s existence.

 

“There are none of us in Hufflepuff…” Rose frowned.

 

“Well Lorcan and Lysander share most of my classes…” Ray offered.

 

“They are your friends,” Rose nodded, “They’ll look after you.”

 

Aednat smirked, “Cassie, Colin, Brianna, Alvar and Domi will keep an eye on Rose during classes. Scorpius runs a tight house and Gideon can keep watch with Vicki in Ravenclaw. Godric knows Domi’d curse anyone who threatened Rose.”

 

Domi smirked, “Oh I would and I would enjoy it.”

 

Rose flushed, “No one minds that we’re…you know…”

 

Teddy shrugged, “I’m not one to cast stones I mean everyone knows about us right?”

 

Scorpius gave Vicki a gloating look as he entwined his fingers with Teddy and rest his head on his shoulder.

 

Vicki closed her eyes as if pained.

 

Fabian clasped Teddy on the back, “Like anyone has a death wish. One snide comment and we’d be wishing that Scorpius cast the Cruciatus as apposed to what spells he’d unleash from his wand to take strips out of our hides.”

 

Scorpius smirked, “I would indeed. I don’t share.”

 

“You sure you aren’t a Veela?” Domi teased.

 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, “With the way wizards follow me and can’t respect my person? Would you doubt it?”

 

Domi leaned over and whispered, “Did he turn pink the first time you came together.”

 

Scorpius turned pink and sniffed his nose high in the air, “That is none of your business.”

 

“Well cousin mine by proxy I wish you all the best. May your mate prove as loyal and tender as my gracious self.” Domi smirked.

 

Two Veela fighting over a mate never went well but Domi hadn’t seen that her sister truly saw Teddy as a mate. The more time and affection grew between her and ma mie the less she thought of Vicki’s attachment to Teddy was truly genuine…

 

That wasn’t her concern, revenge on oncle Ron was and with the family in arms against him it wouldn’t prove well for him.

 

At least they would boycott Madam Puddlefoot’s as one and ignore Oncle Ron’s presence as well as existence…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hermione's paternal family naming tradition is Shakespearean, why? Because I'm working Midsummer Night's Dream most likely. Hermione is a character from Winter's Tale. Rosalind is a character from Love's Labour Lost. Horatio of course is from Hamlet. Ray is the family nickname for Horatio and Rose is short for Rosalind. I hate the name Hugo and since I threw out a lot of canon next gen names and characters I changed his name.
> 
> I dislike Ron and apparently there will be Ron and Molly-bashing?
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Oncle - French, Uncle
> 
> Mere - French, mother
> 
> Pere - French, father
> 
> Ma mie - French, my love, Domi's pet name for Rose.
> 
> Sœur - French, sister
> 
> Athair - Irish Gaelic, Father. This is what Fabian, Gideon, Aednat and Brianna call Seamus. George is Da.
> 
> Uncail - Irish Gaelic, Uncle
> 
> Macs - Irish Gaelic, sons
> 
> Puce - French, flea. Sometimes used as an endearment but Domi is using it as a derogatory term.
> 
> col ceathrar - Irish Gaelic, first cousin


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

The news of her father’s betrayal and her parents [divorce](http://hp.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600096942&chapter=5) had affected Rose badly.

 

If it weren’t for her supply of dictating quills ma mie would have shown a drastic difference in her marks.

 

They both had a free period having dropped History of Magic which Ravenclaw and Slytherin shared. Normally those houses didn’t share that class but it had been switched with another class this year.

 

Domi noticed Rose was in a daze still and took her hand pulling her up to the Room of Requirement.

 

The whispers had begun of course but Rose didn’t seem to hear them.

 

With the Lovegood twins as Ray’s bodyguards few dare say anything. They were quick with a wand and well-read having a host of spells at their ready.

 

Once they were alone, Domi set down their bags. Leading Rose to a bed, she just cuddled her after using magic to strip them to their [underwear](http://hp.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600096942&chapter=5).

 

Rose was like a statue, cold and unaffected.

 

“Oh ma mie, it will be okay…”

 

“What if you leave me too? Or take another lover?” Rose said with her eyes closed.

 

“Ma mie you are my mate, the only one I want and the only person who can satisfy me. We’re practically one, I don’t need anyone else. Who could rival you? You’re the brightest in [school](http://hp.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600096942&chapter=5) and the loveliest girl in school. We’ve spent the night together, I have never done that with another girl and I don’t wish to. We’re going to be bonded, we’re gone to have a home together and we’re going to be a family. Anyone who doesn’t like it can be fed to the Thestrals.” Domi said sharply. “If your father says a word about us I’ll curse him so his manhood shrinks and falls off.”

 

Rose giggled, “You shouldn’t say that…”

 

“He hurt you…betrayed you and that is unforgivable. To think he was having an affair this that wretched woman from Madam Puddlefoot’s. I could scream. I’ll do anything to prove I’m serious about you. Do you need an unbreakable vow? I’ll give it freely. If I need to give you a ring tomorrow I’ll do it. I know giving you children will be difficult ma mie. We won’t have many, maybe one or two if we’re lucky. They will of course all be girls. If you want more we can always try to adopt…since we’re close to Scorpius’ dad we might have a chance.” Domi said bringing her hands to her lips.

 

“Don’t…I couldn’t bear it.”

 

“Bear it if what?”

 

“You made me love you,”

 

“Silly ma mie. You already do. You always have. I know ma mie better then anyone else. Rosalyn mon cœur. Ma mie, mon trésor. Ni moi sans vous, ni vous sans moi. Vous êtes plus beau/belle que les étoiles. Tu es la femme de mes rêves! Tu es ma joie de vivre. Mon amour pour toi est aussi grand que le monde.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point. Il n'y a qu'un bonheur dans la vie, c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé.” Domi said kissing her  

 

Having grown up with the Delacour-Weasleys Rose knew French; the words flowed around Rose like an embrace. “Domi…”

 

“I’m not Oncle Ron ma mie. You can trust me. I’m a Veela to betray you is to rip my own heart out of my chest as a method of suicide. You know this. You’re mine and I’m yours. That’s the truth…” Domi slide a knee between Rose’s legs and rocked her thigh against Rose’s pussy. Kissing her mate as she kneaded her breasts, “Please be one with me ma mie.”

 

Rose gasped, “Domi!”

 

“I just want to make you forget the bad stuff just for a while.” Domi whispered, “It’s my duty and pleasure to see to your happiness.”

 

Then they were naked…

 

Breast to breast, each straddling a thigh.

 

“Tell Rose how you need me? A toy? My hand? My mouth? How do you want me to wash the sorrow from your heart?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

Domi bent her head to suckle at Rose’s breast. “Then I’ll give you my everything.”

 

You already are… Rose thought. Every lick and suck at her breast sent jolts of lightening to her core.

 

Domi rocked her thigh harder against Rose’s pussy, wanting to light her on fire.

 

A hand slid down Rose’s stomach to cup her.

 

“Domi…” Rose whimpered rubbing herself against the hand.

 

“I love seeing you like this and I’m the only one who has or will.” Domi smirked.

 

“No one else would try…”

 

“Then they are fools ma mie; which is well because I won’t share.” Domi smirked as she slipped her fingers into Rose’s folds to find her clit.

 

“Domi!”

 

Domi used her own body to purge the depression from her mate and to prove how she cared.

 

All that mattered was giving Rose everything, Oncle Ron would pay for this.

 

She had a feeling that her cousin Fabian would prove to be quite interested in making Oncle Ron suffer…

 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

 

Fabian had been told all the passages to Hogsmeade; he’d simmered for weeks. He’d finally boiled over, it wasn’t a Hogsmeade weekend and he didn’t much care.

 

He stole Uncle Harry’s invisibility cloak from Teddy and escaped Hogwarts. He took the one-eyed witch passage and then slipped upstairs to exit via Honeydukes. He walked right past the Hogsmeade Branch of the family store Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes without a glance.

 

He walked up to Madam Puddlefoot’s and under the invisibility cloak he snuck into the house behind the disgusting shop. Even when he was a student at Hogwarts in his last life he’d hated the place.

 

Fabian let himself into the place and found it spotless, the wench’s work obviously because Uncle Ron was useless.

 

He took off the cloak and put it in his pocket, casting spells to seal all the doors and windows. A vindictive sneer crossed his face; oh he’d enjoy this.

 

Ron had gotten off easy before…

 

This time Fabian wasn’t going to forgive him; he’d gone too far.

 

He threw open the door to what smelt like a bar and stormed in.

 

“What’cha want?” Ron drawled drunkenly.

 

“It’s been a long time brother.” Fabian snarled.

 

“Ain’t ya one of George’s brats?”

 

Fabian snorted, “Perhaps but I’m here as someone else.”

 

Ron snorted, “Who?”

 

“I’m Fred you girl stealing bastard!”

 

Ron flinched, “What’cha mean?”

 

“You knew I liked her! I know you overheard me talking to Lee about her. I was going to break it off with Angie. Lee loved her and I didn’t, she deserved to be happy damn it. Then you were going around with that bint Lavender. I thought you had enough of clinging ways and that Won-Won nonsense but no. You found out that Hermione liked you and you played with her heart. You made her choose between you and Harry. How could you do that to her?” Fabian snapped.

 

“Get out!” Ron drunken stumbled to his feet.

 

Lazily Fabian flicked his wand and Ron was bound to the armchair, “No. I’ve watched her; I loved her before I knew what love was. I thought I could be happy if she was, even thoughtI wanted Rose and Ray to be mine. I knew being reborn as her nephew she’d never want me. She was smart, funny and loyal- you’ve hurt her! I’ve seen what the news of your betrayal of your family has done! Ray’s afraid of you! Rose can barely see anything, if it weren’t for Domi she’d be lost.”

 

“Lavender told me what that Veela bitch has done seducing my daughter. It’s all that Fleur’s fault! If she hadn’t seduced Bill,”

 

“Shut up! You always want what one of us wanted! Bill had Fleur so you wanted her! I wanted Hermione so you took her! You were always jealous; you wanted to make yourself greater then Harry from day one. He wanted to have a family and he looked at us as family.”

 

“He could give George money to start his stupid business but he couldn’t give me any of those damn winnings!”

 

“He didn’t want them you selfish git! He saw it as blood money! He didn’t want it because it was tainted with Diggory’s blood. He already had money, vaults of it. He told us to buy you decent dress robes. He took you back every time you abandoned him; he was a far more loyal friend then you were. You never could stand that you would never be as famous or as rich as he was.” Fabian said jabbing Ron in the chest with his wand.

 

“You’re crazy! Get out!”

 

“I’ll leave when I want to. I’m not finished with you yet. I’ve not forgotten what happened between us before; the constant spying you did, the time you broke our toy broom or the time I turned your teddy bear into a tarantula out of vengeance. You’re a spoilt little prat, I wish I could kill you but I won’t. You’re going to write a letter to Hermione, you’re going to agree to a divorce and you will agree to all her terms. You will not insist on custody of either Rose or Ray. You’ll leave them alone; you’ll let them decide if they want to have anything to do with you.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

Fabian glared, “Because I’ll curse you to see spiders everywhere if you don’t agree!”

 

“You can’t!”

 

“I can and I would, because I created this spell without George’s input no one will break it. You’ll be locked in St. Mungos’ within a week and you’ll be Lockhart’s roommate. You’re a worthless parasite and I wish I could squash you like the flea that Domi calls you.” Fabian spat, “You hurt my soulmate; the woman I love and I’ll never forgive you for that! I’m not sure what you’ve done to Ray to make him frightened of you but if I find out you’ve hurt him in anyway I will curse you.”

 

“I’ll tell the Aurors! You can’t assault an Auror and get away with it!” Ron blanched.

 

“I can and I would. I’m Harry Potter’s godson, the heir of Old O’Shanesey and no one would believe you that Fred Weasley was re-incarnated and he came to defend Hermione’s honour. Your drunken rants are well-known brother, you’re the laughingstock of the Auror department.” Fabian lifted his wand and pointed it at a shadowy corner, “Just to show you how serious I am, I’ve cast a shadow spider spell. Every shadow you see will be spiders, the best thing is that the drunker you are the more you see.”

 

“You’re dead and I’m drunk.”

 

“Oh I’m very much alive Ron and I’m watching you. If you dare say one nasty word about Hermione, you ask for one Knut or custody I’ll come after you with spells so terrifying you’ll want to be locked up with Lockhart.” Fabian said twirling his wand, “Why don’t you be a good boy and think about your actions. Your little demimondaine can let you out if she finds you tied up.”

 

Then he exited as stealthily as he’d arrived and no one was the wiser…

 

So he thought…

 

XoooooX

 

Domi and Teddy met him outside the one-eyed witch’s passage; Teddy looked disappointed and Domi was pissed.

 

“Give it back Fabe. You could have asked.” Teddy growled.

 

“I could have. I didn’t want to explain my reasons. I’d rather apologize later then explain myself before.” Fabian shrugged.

 

“Teddy cast a charm on the map to let him know if any of us left Hogwarts.” Domi glared, “He found you were heading to Hogsmeade. He asked Oncle Seamus to keep an eye out for you but he never saw you. Then Teddy realized his cloak was missing…”

 

Fabian smirked, “I had a nice conversation with Uncail Ron. I laid the law down on him, I told him he was going to agree to anything Aintín Hermione wanted; he would ask for no money and no custody. I told him if I learned he actually hurt Ray I’d make him want to end up sharing a room with Lockhart.”

 

Domi frowned, “If I did that you’d understand but why you?””

 

“You’re not like him, you are him aren’t you?” Teddy frowned. “You didn’t do it for Rose or Ray, you did it for Hermione…”

 

Fabian scowled, “Don’t go spreading it around, I got sent back because I asked for a second chance. Ron always had a huge jealousy problem he wanted everything someone else had. He stalked Fleur in school because all the other boys seemed to, except the bent ones of course. He wanted her later because of Bill, he went after Hermione because I liked her and he found out because of Lavender that she liked him. I thought she was happy, that was all I wanted for her. Now I can’t stand back and let Ron think he can do whatever he wants, hurt whoever he wants and get away with it.”

 

Teddy threw an arm around his shoulder; “We’ll be there for you if you need us, Scorp and I. It took me awhile to figure out whom he meant that you liked but I understand you better now.”

 

“Maybe Tante Hermione will finally apologize to Oncle Harry for abandoning him…” Domi frowned.

 

Fabian snorted, “She would if she were mine, I couldn’t handle it if my soulmate wouldn’t speak to my godfather. He helped George accept that he deserved happiness, he helped put our shop back together and make it stronger then I ever dreamed. Besides Uncail Harry is my best friend’s dad, we’re always together.”

 

“Well I wish you luck.” Domi said smirking, “At least keeps her from complaining too much about ma mie and I together.”

 

Fabian leaned over and smirked, “Incest is incest isn’t it cousin mine?”

 

“Shut up,” Domi laughed before leaving them alone, “I’ll tell Rose that you had a talk with Oncle Ron. Maybe it will ease her mind.”

 

“Hope so.” Fabian called back cheekily.

 

Teddy held out his hand, “My cloak?”

Fabian pulled the cloak out of his pocket, “Here.”

 

“Next time just let me know if you need it. I wouldn’t have been pissed.” Teddy grumbled.

 

“Sorry mate.” Fabian shrugged.

 

“It’s all good, it was to give Ron some food for thought “ Teddy squeezed his shoulder, “Well I’ve got a Veela to go soften up, before he gets wind of my distemper.”

 

“Too late Teddy.” Came Scorpius’ familiar drawl.

 

Fabian snorted, “Well I’m off.”

 

XoooooX

 

Domi found Rose where all good Ravenclaws were on a Saturday: the library.

 

She slid into the seat beside her mate and leaned over to kiss her cheek, “Hello mi mie. “

 

“Domi!” Rose said blushed and pushing her away a little. “Not here.”

 

“By the way, in case you haven’t heard Fabian snuck out to Hogsmeade.” Domi said lazily as she pulled out a brush.

 

Rose frowned, “Why?”

 

“He went and visited that flea. Gave him a stern talking to. Told him if he didn’t agree to all Tante Hermione’s terms he’d suffer. Something about ending up in St. Mungos as Lockhart’s roommate.” Domi smirked.

 

Rose glanced at her, searching her face for a hint of a joke most likely, “Why?”

 

Domi snickered, “If you don’t know, I won’t tell. It will be some much funner for you to puzzle it out. Scorpius, Teddy and I did.”

 

Rose fumed, “Why would our cousin threat my dad?”

 

“Sire not dad, if Oncle Ron were a dad or even a husband he wouldn’t have done what he has to the three of you.” Domi snorted. “I’m just mad that Fabian beat me to him. I’m pretty sure he knows about us, living with that nosy demimondaine who was so rude to us.”

 

Rose flinched, her eyes fluttering shut, “Merlin…if he knows…”

 

“He won’t be able to do anything, have you forgotten who I am? Mamère was the Beauxbatons Champion and dad was a Cursebreaker who survived Greyback.”

 

“I haven’t forgotten,” Rose said quietly, “what do they have to do with anything?”

 

“Ma mere has to put up with Gran hating her, she deals with it with no less dignity then I would your sire. I wish I could turn him into a flea and smash him, though it seems I’ll have to wait in line. I’m sure papa and our Oncles still want to strangle him. I known Oncle Charlie doesn’t like him, we see more of him then the rest of you. Gran still hasn’t forgiven him for bonding to Oncle Viktor.”

 

“You think having two out of three of the surviving champions would please her.” Rose sighed.

 

“She still hasn’t forgive Oncle Harry for ditching her daughter for Oncle Draco.” Domi shrugged.

 

“Given the type of person Aunt Ginny must be, I don’t doubt it. Gran always complains that it’s Uncle Draco’s fault that Ginny is a prisoner and that she can never leave Faire Fields. They have to make an appointment to visit her and Ginny’s never once seen Vivi.”

 

Domi snorted, “If you were Vivi and you had dads as great at Oncle Harry and Oncle Draco would you want a mum like her?”

 

Rose shook her head, “I like Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco. I just wish I could see them more then just at yours or Uncle George’s. Mum won’t let us visit and Uncle Harry isn’t welcome at The Burrow. When Gran found out that Teddy’s grandmother was teaching she threw a fit.”

 

“When we have a place of our own ma mie, you can see Oncle Draco and Oncle Harry as much as you like.” Domi promised leaning over to seal it with a kiss. “Besides, how could we not with Gideon and Orion getting together? Then there is Vivi and James, Sev and Lily, don’t forget Cassie and her Fred or Colin and Alvean.”

 

“If only Dad weren’t such a jerk…” Rose said absently, “and Gran wasn’t such a narrow-minded witch. They’ll never accept us. Gran used to say that Mum was the only in-law she approved of. She will sided with dad and insist he get custody…”

 

“You’re old enough to decide for yourself ma mie. If they ask, you only have to tell the truth. Where would you want to live?” Domi said soberly.

 

Rose looked into Domi’s eyes, “With you…”

 

Domi’s grin was so wide she seemed to glow. “That’s entirely possible.”

 

If there was a trial, Rose was going with her ring and that was final. Let Oncle Ron the flea say what he will.

 

Rose was hers, they were going to be bonded. They’d find a way, even if dad would be wary mere would understand.

 

Domi couldn’t help loving Rose ma mie was her mate. Like dad said, he wouldn’t trade them in for all the gold in Gringotts- and that was a lot of gold. Domi wouldn’t trade ma mie for anything, she was the entire world to her…

 

Rose had always been special, finding out that she was her mate lifted ma mie in her esteem.

 

No one could ever compare or rival Rose in her eyes…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful Troll?


	7. Chapter 6

 

Chapter 6

 

How much good Fabian’s interference had done was debatable…

 

Within days the news of the Granger-Weasley divorce trial was front-page news.

 

Tante Hermione had snagged the best solicitor in Britain, Sancus Malfoy.

 

The Weasley Matriarch was livid and had immediately given an interview about how terrible a mother that Ms. Granger was. How she had never taken Oncle Ron’s name and that she’d always dumped her children off at The Burrow because of work. As if Ron’s work as an Auror hadn’t been enough. How Hermione was too busy to do her duty as a bonded or a mother, how she had hired a housekeeper of all things. And promising to file for custody of her grandchildren…

 

Domi snorted as she crumpled the offending document in her fist.

 

The first court appearance had been scheduled and Domi was going to make this scandal into a pity fest rather then some horrible disaster.

 

She reached into her pocket for the ring she had ordered for Rose, it had practically emptied her vault but it was worth it.

 

It was 24 karat rose gold with a floral design that had pink diamond accents with a pink pearl in a white velvet box lined with pale pink silk.

 

Domi strode across the Great Hall and knelt before Rose, who had turned at her approach.

 

Rose frowned, “Domi?”

 

Domi grinned at her, “Contrary to some persons mistaken impressions, I have not been paying attention to Rose out of pity or because we’re cousins. In fact it is a pity that we are such close kin.”

 

Rose flinched.

 

Domi held out the ring box, being sure that everyone nearby could see it. “Because Rose is my mate and in front of all of you I humbly ask her to consider being my Bondmate.”

 

Rose swallowed nervously, “Are you sure?”

 

“More sure then I’ve been of anything ma mie.” Domi said stubbornly.

 

Rose was bright red when she spoke again, “I’d like nothing more.”

 

Then the Great Hall burst into a cacophony of derision, congratulations, whinging of jealous persons.

 

“Quiet!” roared the familiar voice of their cousin Teddy who was Head Boy.

 

Immediately the sound level dropped.

 

“I think that they make an excellent couple and that Domi’s claim is a serious one.” Teddy said sternly. “If you don’t agree with their choice then keep it to yourself.”

 

“You would say that, you’re also buggering a cousin.” Gryffindor Sixth Year Angus McLaggen sneered.

 

“I have always cared for Scorpius as anyone in my family will attest to.” Teddy said coolly. “I was pursued by two Veela but the genuine one stole my heart. Being cousins has nothing to do with it; blood ties don’t influence mateship. Something you would know if you picked up a book McLaggen.”

 

“I’m surprised someone like Potter would accept a relationship like yours.” McLaggen retorted.

 

Teddy shrugged, “That shows how well you know anything. My relationship with Scorpius isn’t the issue here.”

 

“It’s the reason you’re countenancing this relationship.” McLaggen grumbled.

 

“I see nothing wrong with their relationship, I’ve grown up with them and they are as close as Teddy and I.” Scorpius interjected. “Are you protesting because you have a crush on Domi? I’ve observed that most of your year treats Rose as a non-entity so I doubt you’re protesting on her behalf.”

“What is the point of a proposal timed thus?” McLaggen snickered.

 

“That McLaggen is none of your business.” Domi said dangerously.

 

“Come on pretty lady let me show you what you’re missing out on by settling for the brainiac.” McLaggen drawled.

 

Domi proceeded to abuse him verbally in French, calling every insult she knew down on his head. Her sister Vickie and her mate Rose turning increasing shades of red.

 

While Scorpius laughed out loud at the verbal barrage.

 

“What is she saying?” McLaggen frowned.

 

“That she wouldn’t be attracted to you even if you took a gender switching potion.” Scorpius snickered, “That you are the ugliest wizard to ever proposition her and she’d love to send her father after you. That not even the size of your vault could tempt her and that your mother had to be a fool to bond to your father. It’s rather comically, your father pursued Aunt Hermione but you’re trying to steal Rosie’s girl. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of McLaggen.”

 

“You little blonde slut!” McLaggen snarled.

 

Teddy stepped between Scorpius and McLaggen with a growl; “Touch Scor and I will tear your arm off at the shoulder.”

 

“Headmistress Lupin’s threatening me.” McLaggen whinged.

 

“I think you should leave McLaggen.” Andromeda said dangerously appearing as usual out of nowhere.

 

“But Professor…” McLaggen protested.

 

“Go before I give you detention!” Andromeda snapped. “You were going to assault Prefect Malfoy, Teddy was perfectly in his rights to give you a warning. If I had been Teddy I would have attacked without warning so consider yourself lucky.”

 

McLaggen slipped away with his figurative tail between his legs.

 

“Congratulations Mademoiselle Delacour, I think you have made a wise choice in mate.” Andromeda smirked, “I do hope that Prefect Granger-Weasley has the where-with-all to temper your Slytherin temperament if needed.”

 

Domi grinned at the Head of Slytherin House, “She will if needed…”

 

Rose relaxed a little at the reception her acceptance at gotten from the family present…

 

XoooooX

 

Domi had done a bit more then just proposing to Rose, she’d owled Tante Carys who was bonded to Tante Gabrielle.

 

They had an appointment while Rose had prefect rounds in the library with Vicki.

 

Tante Carys hugged her when they met outside Hogwarts’ front doors. “Domi!”

 

“Tante Carys.” Domi said brightly.

 

“Gabrielle and Fleur have been rather perturbed with Ron and Molly since the news that Ron was cheating came out. The interview that Molly gave hasn’t helped their displeasure.” Carys confided.

 

“You wouldn’t represent Oncle Ron would you?”

 

“No, though I did tell Hermione that Sancus Malfoy was her best choice and that Ron would never approach him due to his name.” Carys shrugged tossing her red-gold braid, “She knows that I’m associated with the Department of Magical Children anyway.”

 

Domi smirked, “That is why I asked you to come. I want you to petition the Council of Magical Law to appoint you as a guardian ad litem to represent Rose and Ray. I don’t want them to used as pawns by either parent.”

 

“Are you sure that is what they want?” Carys frowned.

 

“Rose wants to live with me, I think it would be her best interest to argue for emancipation in her case. As for Ray he’s terrified of Oncle Ron for reasons we don’t know. Given how much Tante Hermione works, I think he needs a stable home with guardians he can rely on. I think you should talk to mon mere and pere to see if they would be willing to take guardianship of Ray.”

 

“Molly will be arguing that she be given custody of both of them…” Carys frowned.

 

“Then it’s your job to see that their wishes are heard and that their parents don’t run trample their wishes like a marauding Hippogriff.” Domi snorted.

 

“I’ll talk to Fleur and Bill I promise. At the very least I will argue that they be appointed a guardian to argue for them. It is possible that they will be placed in Fleur’s custody anyway.”

 

“I think that you should do as your conscience dictates.” Domi said craftily.

 

“I’ll owl you after I talk to them and file a motion on their behalf.” Carys promised.

 

They hugged once more before Domi waved goodbye to her aunt.

 

Molly had made a huge miscalculation attacking Aunt Hermione and public stating her willingness to seek guardianship of Rose and Ray…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the usual sort of divorce trial then again, since when were Weasleys 'normal'? 
> 
> I know that the case is likely not abiding by any Muggle legal standards but this is what wished to be written. * shrugs*

 

Chapter 7

 

 

It was the first day of the Granger-Weasley divorce trial.

 

“The case is Granger vs. Weasley, the honourable Madam Penelope Clearwater presiding.”

 

“Thank you Rena.” The former Ravenclaw Head Girl and now member of the Council of Magical Law said stiffly.

 

“Solicitor Sancus Malfoy for Special Investigator Granger.”

 

“Solicitor Des…Desmond Moody for Auror Weasley…” Domi noted that the wizard representing Rose’s sire was at least twenty years younger then Tante Hermione’s solicitor.

 

“Solicitor Malfoy, who is your joint counsel?” Madam Clearwater asked.

 

“Beg pardon Madam Clearwater but Mistress Delacour-Martin wishes to speak at this time.”

 

“Mistress Delacour-Martin is recognised by the bench.” Madam Clearwater said stiffly.

 

“Carys Delacour-Martin, I am a member of the Department of Magical Children. I wish to be recognised as the legal voice for Miss Rosalind and Mr. Horatio Granger-Weasley. I have been requested to serve as their legal counsel.”

 

“This is uh…most irregular…” Desmond Moody stammered.

 

“In cases such as this, it is in the council’s best interest to appoint a temporary legal guardian until which time custody has been awarded.” Carys said politely.

 

“Who requested you?” Madam Clearwater frowned.

 

“The fiancé of Rosalind Granger-Weasley.” Carys smirked.

 

Tante Hermione flinched.

 

“She means my whore of a niece who has committed statutory rape.” Oncle Ron sneered.

 

Rose flinched.

 

Domi wrapped an arm around her and glared at Oncle Ron’s back.

 

“There will be no insults in my courtroom!” Madam Clearwater said with a hard bang of her gavel. “The council recognises Mistress Delacour-Martin as the legal representative of the children of Auror Weasley and Special Investigator Granger. Isn’t Miss Granger-Weasley of age?”

 

“Her father has her trust vault’s principal withheld until her twenty-first birthday.” Carys sniffed. “She wishes to be formally emancipated and we are filling a request for temporary custody to be granted to William Weasley.”

 

“Delacours have conspired to ruin my family!” Ron snarled.

 

“I believe Auror Weasley that you have managed that quite well yourself. It is your contention Solicitor Malfoy that Auror Weasley is legally bonded to both Special Investigator Granger and Mrs. Brown-Weasley?” Madam Clearwater asked, clearly ignoring Oncle Ron.

 

“He filed a bonding contract with Mrs. Brown-Weasley with Gringotts and a year later Auror Weasley filed a contract with Special Investigator Granger with the Ministry. On a technicality he is legally bonded to both witches though he is not registered in a legal triad.” Solicitor Malfoy replied.

 

“Madam Clearwater?”

 

The councillor frowned, “Madam Bones?”

 

“Madam Susan Bones also of the Department of Magical Children, I know it is even more irregular but I am here representing Gwendolyn Hyacinth, Isolde Dahlia and Brandelis Fern Brown-Weasley. Miss Gwendolyn wishes to be granted emancipation, while Ms. Isolde and Mr. Brandelis wish to be placed in the custody of Lord Brown.”

 

“My my, what does it say about you Auror Weasley, when all of your children believe they need members of the Department of Magical Children to ensure their rights are respected? Both of your eldest daughters with their respective bearers are insisting on emancipation? Why would they need that?”

 

“In the case of Miss Gwen, I believe she is afraid that her sire would disinherit her.” Madam Bones said with a scornful look directed at Oncle Ron.

 

“Is she a Kneazel puncher like Rose?” Ron snarled.

 

Madam Clearwater raised her wand hand and Oncle Ron was gagged. “I warned you not to insult people in my courtroom. Since clearly Auror Weasley is a verbally abusive individual I am accepting Madam Bones and Mistress Delacour-Martin as the legal representatives of Auror Weasley’s children. Likewise am I granting physical custody to Lord Weasley and Lord Brown; watch yourself Auror Weasley. In the cases of Gwendolyn Brown-Weasley and Rosalind Granger-Weasley I am granting them complete emancipation and they will receive papers to grant them access to the principal of their trust vaults, as well as permission to bond without parental consent.”

 

Cheers went up from the Gallery.

 

Madam Clearwater rapped her gavel, “Quiet! I have read both parties submissions. I am dismissing both Mrs. Mary Weasley’s request for custody of her grandchildren and Auror Weasley’s request for alimony. Special Investigator Granger’s personal assets will remain her own, including the house in which they have resided since they were bonded as it is in her name and will remain hers to keep or sell.”

 

Solicitor Malfoy smirked, “Thank you Madam Clearwater.”

 

“Custody of Auror Weasley’s younger children will be discussed on Monday September 19th which is Miss Isolde’s seventeenth birthday. Until then this case is recessed.”

 

XoooooX

 

Even though Domi was not especially fond of her Weasley grandmother, to see that woman browbeating Oncle Ron’s solicitor made her feel a bit sorry for Solicitor Moody.

 

She raised Rose’s hand to her lips and kissed her engagement ring, “See? I told you everything would be fine.”

 

Lorcan’s mother appeared in front of them, “Luna Lovegood for the Quibbler. How do you feel about the verdict?”

 

Domi smirked, “We’re very excited. Rose, ma mie, and I can be officially engaged since she is emancipated.”

 

“Has there been any difficulty with your own parents considering that you are first cousins?” Luna asked.

 

Domi shook her head, “I’m a Veela and ma mie is my mate, Maman knows that Veela don’t pick their mates, magic does. Maman told me how I would recognise my mate and that I had to ensure that I cared for them. Rose has always been special to me, now I know why.”

 

“Are you comfortable with being mates to a close cousin Miss Rose?” Luna asked.

 

Rose beamed up at Domi, “I know no one could love me more or better then Domi.”

 

Domi blinked recognising the witches approaching them, “Pari and Gwen?”

 

Luna chuckled, “Parisa Dearborn and you would be Gwendolyn Brown-Weasley?”

 

“I knew there was something Weasley about you!” Gideon said abruptly. “I didn’t realise before that was because you were half-Weasley.”

 

Gwen blushed, “When we’re bonded, we’ve decided to take the name Brown-Dearborn. Our mothers were best friends and they were pregnant about the same time so we grew up together. Since my sire was a homophobic person, for fear of losing my inheritance I couldn’t publicly admit to my partiality for Parisa. Mother isn’t very accepting of single gender couples either even though our uncle Sorrell is bonded to Aunt Susan’s brother Elijah.”

 

“Well I wish you all the best.” Luna said brightly.

 

“I still can’t believe that you and Neville tied yourselves to Slytherins.” Grandmere Molly sneered.

 

Aunt Luna glared, “I met Theo through Blaise and Neville, Theo transferred himself and Ned to Beauxbatons after their father was arrested in the Department of Mysteries. Theo didn’t return to Britain until after the Death Eater trials. Blaise and Theo reclaimed their friendship because they’d both left Britain to stay out of the war. Theo and Neville were both in Auror training when Blaise proposed. We weren’t happy together Neville and I, we tried to make it work but we were ill-suited to be more then friends. Not that it is any of your business Mrs. Weasley.”

 

While Aunt Luna was no Rita Skeeter, it was clear that she would not be writing favourably about grandmere or Oncle Ron.

 

“I would like to apologise for how mother treated you both when you visited her shop.” Gwen said quietly.

 

Domi waved a hand dismissively, “That is hardly your fault and I am not crass enough to blame you for it.”

 

“You can’t help having her for a mother then either of us can help having him for a father.” Rose said softly.

 

Domi let out a harsh screech when Rose was ripped from her arms.

 

Their grandmother had Rose and Oncle Ron had Gwen, they were shaking them violently and smacking them. 

 

“Mum, Ron, let them go.” Papa said sharply.

 

“Keep out of this Bill!” Gran snapped.

 

“This is Kidnapping! Unhand them at once!” Tante Carys said stiffly.

 

Tante Luna reached for one of her radish earrings.

 

Immediately, Oncle Theo appeared delivered by House elf.

 

“Luna? What is the matter?”

 

“Ron and Molly are trying to kidnap Rose and Gwen. Ron’s lost custody of all of his children. They apparently have a problem with the girls being engaged to other witches.” Luna replied.

 

Oncle Theo’s wand was out at once; then both Oncle Ron and Gran were stunned.

 

Pari and Domi hurried over to their girl and wrapped them in their arms.

 

Rose and Gwen were shaking…

 

Oncle Theo smirked, “I’ve waited a long time to arrest him for something. The charges are?”

 

“Kidnapping and assault.” Tante Hermione’s solicitor said with a snicker. “They had the audacity to do so in the Council of Magical Law’s Courtroom five in front of four solicitors and a reporter as well as the fiancées of their victims and their family.”

 

“I’m so disappointed in you Ron and mum I know you’re upset but did you have to hurt them?” Papa said shaking his head, “I’m so glad that dad didn’t live to see this!”

 

“He died when he realised that you bonded to a Veela whore, Charlie got himself raped and tricked into bonding to that Krum to cover it up, Percy left the Ministry to have a torrid affair with a Quidditch player and George had an affair with his employee while

Harry dumped Ginny for a Malfoy and stole her baby.” Gran said waking up to find herself under the Incarcerous.

 

“I’ll be taking them down to toss them in the cells.” Oncle Theo said stiffly, “I assume charges with be filed?”

 

“While they are legally independent entities, they are still nominally under the Houses of Weasley and Brown so at least they’ll be filing charges.”

 

Domi growled, “I’ll be filing charges alright. If they don’t sign a parchment that prevents them from being within twenty feet of ma mie, owling or firecalling; I’ll be claiming my rights under the Veela Accords!”

“What rights would those be?” Madam Bones asked frowning.

 

“The legal right to punish them for causing harm to my mate!” Domi glared at her grandmother and uncle. “Maybe I should transfigure you into something I can squash.”

 

“I knew Veelas were monsters! I should have fought harder to get Bill to break it off but that Veela had her claws in him…” Gran grumbled.

 

Oncle Theo cast silencing charms on the elder of his detainees; “You are welcome to visit the Auror department anything in the next two days to file official charges.”

 

“I do hope that he is finally let go.” Tante Luna sniffed, “he should have been dropped from training ages ago, not held back and forced to repeat training.”

 

“Trust me cara mia, I’ll see to it.” Theo grinned, “Do let Blaise know, I’m sure he’ll enjoy hearing this news.”

 

Oncle Blaise had never been especially fond of Weasleys but had come to appreciate and even like Oncle Charlie and Oncle Bill.

 

Domi knew that papa had the day off so she dragged Rose over to him, “Papa?”

 

Bill Weasley grinned down at her, “What do you want Galleon girl?”

 

“I think we should go out to celebrate! After all it’s mine, ma mie and Gwen’s engagement party, plus they both came of age today so it’s a sort of birthday party?” Domi begged.

 

Her papa turned to maman, “With Mum and Ron arrested is it in good taste?”

 

Maman sniffed, “I think that Gwen and Rose deserve some cheer after their ordeal.”

 

Bill chuckled, “Well galleon girl it seems that your mother is in agreement?”

 

Domi leaned in to kiss his cheek before smirking at Pari, “Are you coming?”

 

The school’s infamous party planner snickered, “Miss a party? Never!”

 

Thus they went out to celebrate upon Domi’s word.

 

XoooooX

 

Domi had been smug for a week.

 

Rose was emancipated, while Ray was in maman and papa’s custody.

 

Tante Hermione unfortunately didn’t have custody but given her madcap schedule it was likely for the best especially since Ray wasn’t in Oncle Ron’s custody and wasn’t likely to ever be.

 

His demimondaine had also lost custody of all of her born children; one of which, Gwen like Rose was now emancipated.

 

Gran was furious but she was hard to like anyway; Domi preferred her numerous Tantes and Oncles to Gran. Even her epervescent Delacour grandmere was preferable…

 

Sometimes having relatives in certain departments like Magical Children was quite helpful…

 

With the trial on Granger-Weasley divorce trial over and there being merely custody hearings for his other family, probably to decide whether Oncle Ron and his demimondaine were keeping the baby that started this…

 

With the trial over, they could focus more fully on their pre-NEWT exams.

 

Of course truly meeting their half-siblings was rather daunting but Domi was suspicious that at least Gwen and Rose might become close.

 

Then again being half Weasley and having the drunkard Oncle Ron as a sire, they should stick together…

 

Domi planned to ask grandmere if they could visit one of the family vacation homes after school was out to get away for a bit…

 

It would be nice, after all they weren’t lucky like Teddy and Scorpius who had Grimmauld to escape to…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Once they were legally engaged Domi officially moved into her prefect apartment and despite her status as a Ravenclaw, me mie moved in with her.

 

Being their first ‘home’ Domi took pleasure in decorating it, it wasn’t hard when one knew to demand the right books from Teddy.

 

Teddy had reccomended practicing the spells in the Room of Requirement but Domi didn’t bother.

 

Rose however did, so Domi would pick out something she wanted done to their rooms and Rose would practice until she had managed it before she cast the spell herself...

 

Domi adored Rose’s concentrated face but she felt that putting that much study was a bit weird but then Rose was her petite prétentieuse…

 

They were only Fifth Years and that was far too young to consider children but Domi wanted to see her ma mie rounded with child even if it upset more people then Scorpius and Teddy being a couple.

 

Thank Morganna that Rose and Ray’s minority was under Papa’s guardianship even if Rose was technically emancipated. She was still a Weasley and papa was Head of the Weasley Family…

 

Speaking of her parents, Maman had written that they would be spending the summer with their Grand’mere Appoline and Grand’pere Edmund.

 

Tante Carys and Tante Gabrielle would be there with their daughter Karensa Cerise…

 

Karensa had finally turned eleven back in March a month before Domi’s own sixteenth birthday and her official Veela Inheritance. It was a given that she was a Veela and her family had treated her as if she was even if it wouldn’t happen until her sixteenth birthday.

 

Domi wondered if like Vicki, herself and Louis, Karensa would be attending Hogwarts or if like her youngest brother Remy, her cousin would be heading to Beauxbatons instead.

 

Domi would attend whatever school Rose chose just as Vicki would but Vicki was obsessed with Teddy rather than in love with him.

 

Half the school was in lust over Teddy and Scorpius, the other half lusted foolishly over Vicki and herself.

 

Imbeciles the lot of them…

 

Domi was looking forward to summer…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

 

Rose hadn’t spoken to her father and had no interest in how he was doing…

 

Uncle Bill had been really good about keeping Gran away as well, it helped that Aunt Fleur’s parents were furious with her and had The Burrow blocked from their floo.

 

Her Muggle grandparents had enjoyed taken her and Ray to Muggle Museums and even the theatre; for movie and live of course because they wanted them to really indulge in Muggle culture.

 

That was why she and Domi were in Paris, since Uncle Bill worked at Gringotts it wasn’t difficult for him to retrieve money from her vault and transfer it into the Euro for her.

 

They had tickets to Le Grande Rex to see a Muggle Movie as well as dinner at the Eiffel Tower, a cruise on the Siene and tickets to a show at the world famous Moulin Rouge…

 

It was a surprise for Domi and Rose was very nervous…

 

Given that they were two girls that were only sixteen, well they were technically going to be chaperoned by Domi’s parents but Uncle Bill promised not to hover too much.

 

Rose was looking forward to this and even asked Aunt Fleur to help her pick out clothes for the movies and dinner…

 

She didn’t want to be underdressed and Domi was supposed to be surprised…

 

XoooooX

 

Maybe Bill should have been upset about Domi’s mate being his niece but he’d been lectured by Appoline after learning that both Vicki and Domi were Veela that he would have to accept their mates no matter who they were.

 

Fleur had figured out ages ago that Domi’s mate was likely Rose and he’d had time to come to terms with it.

 

He would push for them to adopt given that their blood was close but he doubted that Domi would listen, his Galleon girl was very stubborn though whether that was because she was Veela or a Weasley was hard to decide.

 

Bill had been surprised when Domi came to him and Fleur to ask for help planning a date, Bill had never been as interested in Muggle Culture as his father but he’d learned a lot from his children hanging out with Rose and Ray…

 

It was Fleur’s idea to chaperone but keep a distance so they weren’t out alone in Muggle Paris, Bill was grateful for that because Domi was still his baby…

 

Fleur had enjoyed taking Rose shopping in Muggle Paris to pick out the perfect outfits for the movies and dinner for both Rose and Domi.

 

Bill just hoped that no one said anything rude about them being on a date and being both girls.

 

He’d picked up fake identification cards listing both girls as eighteen and from Britain, along with passports. He would be taking them back after the date, Rose was responsible but Domi would be more likely to misuse the cards…

 

It helped that Kingsley was a close personal friend…

 

XoooooX

 

Rose had been completely bewildered about what movie to chose when she spotted a reshowing of a family favourite called ’10 things I hate about you’…

 

It was loosely based on a Shakespeare play and grandpa Merc’s family adored Shakespeare so much that they named all their kids after Shakespeare characters…

 

So they took a portkey that delivered them near the Le Grande Rex theatre, it was very fancy and Rose felt very out of place but Domi was excited.

 

A movie wasn’t a movie without soda and popcorn so Rose made sure that they bought some before they headed for their theatre after showing their tickets.

 

Rose’s French was quite good but Domi preferred to talk for them after Rose ordered their refreshments.

 

They picked a spot in the middle of the theatre to get the best view and waited for the movie to start…

 

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur took seats a few rows back to give them space…

 

XoooooX

 

After the movie which Domi thought was hilarious but Julie Styles was an idiot, they portkeyed to a Wizard-owned restaurant in the Eiffel Tower…

 

They shared turbot fillet, which was a weird flat fish and steak as well as having soup, salad and an order of Petits fours Glacé.

 

Before they walked over to the dock to join the Canal Saint-Martin tour…

 

Their cruise began in the waters of the River Seine near the Musee d'Orsay while they enjoyed a unique view of old Paris to the canal Saint Martin. They could see many of the attractions of Paris, most of which they had already visited from the water such as Notre Dame, The Orsay and The Louvre.

 

Rose whispered, “It is beautiful isn’t it? I read it was created by a man named Napoleon Bonaparte in the early 1800s.”

 

Domi chuckled, her mi mie was always reading…

 

Her papa Bill smiled, his arm snug around Fleur’s waist, he was relishing the awed comments Rose made about the Muggle sights of Paris.

 

His niece was an interesting guide…

 

There was a Muggle guide who nodded, “Indeed mademoiselle.” he proceeded to point out attractions and brief stories of their history as well as that of the Parisian canals.

 

They swept past a parade of monuments: the Louvre Museum, the Institute of France, the spires of Notre Dame Cathedral and tiny Ile Saint Louis, before finally arriving at the entrance of the Canal Saint Martin.

 

The first section of the canal took them through an eerily lit tunnel, which passed under the Place de la Bastille.

 

This trip along the Canal Saint Martin revealed a side of Paris that Rose had read tourists don't usually get to see. The canal winded its way through a series of, wasn’t it 19th-century locks and enchanting old areas of Paris? After 9 locks they climbed the water stairway gap of 26 meters above the Seine to reach the Villette Basin. They passed under the raised Crimee Bridge before arriving at La Villette Park, where the Science Museum, the Geode and enchanting gardens awaited them. It was the end of their cruise, which Rose didn’t mind at all. She’d enjoyed himself immensely, “Did you like it? There were mixed reviews about the tour.”

 

Domi grinned at her, “It was fascinating, thank you…do you have anything else planned?”

 

Rose turned to Uncle Bill, “Is it too late?”

 

Bill laughed, “Of course not, its summer and we’re having fun. What do you have in mind Rosie?”

 

“There is this place called Le Point Ephémère, it’s an old construction depot right on the canal. It caters to many tastes in,” he said quietly, “Muggle music, from something called experimental electronica to indie rock and hip-hop. I’m not really sure what those all are but it would be educational…”

 

Fleur chuckled, “It sounds interesting. What else is there?”

 

Rose bit her lower lip, trying to remember, “Um…Visual art exhibits, dance and theater performances and bar. I read the sprawling terrace in summer is one of the best scenes in town.”

 

As they neared the Le Point Ephémère, Rose heard the familiar sounds of jazz.

 

Her Muggle grandparents were very fond of Jazz music and her grandfather had taught her how to dance.

 

Rose picked a place off to the side and blushed, “I’ll teach Uncle Bill how to dance, so you two can watch okay? Then we can all dance…”

 

Aunt Fleur and Domi didn’t protest and leaned against the low iron fence to watch.

 

Rose was a bit nervous but her uncle was a kind man despite his scars so she calmed quickly.

 

It didn’t take long to teach him the steps and by then their witches stole them back…

 

Rose was whirled around in Domi’s arms for a few songs before Uncle Bill offered to get them some drinks.

 

It was a bit silly to be on a date with Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur but they were really fun to be around unlike Rose’s own parents…

 

It was about one before Uncle Bill said that they had to head back…

 

They Apparated back to the Delacour family Chateau and headed up to their rooms.

 

Domi undressed them both and they slipped into silk nightgowns before climbing into bed.

 

“I had a lot of fun, thank you ma mie.” Domi said kissing Rose.

 

Rose snuggled, “I wanted us to have fun and you always are looking after me, I thought it was my turn to plan a date.”

 

“Next time I’ll do it, though it might be hard to top yours…” Domi said mock seriously.

 

Rose closed her eyes, “I know you’ll come up with something, you are a Slytherin…”

 

Domi smirked, oh she’d come up with something alright…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Domi thoroughly enjoyed waking up to Rose in her arms especially when she was wearing a delicious mint green teddy and nothing else.

 

She nuzzled her mate’s neck and kneaded her breasts, “Morning ma mie.”

 

Rose moaned softly, “Domi…”

 

Domi smirked and continued to wake Rose up sensually.

 

This was the best part about having Maman accept their mateship, as unorthodox as it was by Wizarding standards.

 

Rose tried to stifle her gasps of pleasure by biting her fist, only to find her wrists restrained by silk, “Domi….”

 

Domi snickered, “Non ma mie, you are not to do such a thing.” She licked her lips, “I want to hear your pleasure,” she summoned heart-shaped nipple vibrators, bearing her mate’s breasts and activated them with magic.

 

Rose let out a long moan, “Ahh…”

 

Then Domi wiggled down to lift up Rose’s teddy and whistled, “I love having you knickerless in my bed.”

 

Rose trembled, “Domi what are you,”

 

Domi leaned over to spread Rose’s pussy lips wide, “Bon appetite!”

 

Rose yelped and twitched as Domi breathed on her pussy before sucking on her clit.

 

Domi smirked and continued her feast, damn her mate tasted lovely.

 

Rose gasped tugging on the scarves and her eyes rolled shut when Domi licked her from clit to rosebud.

 

After Rose’s pussy, Domi began tongue fucking her, lapping her honey from its well. Her mate was delicious…

 

Rose trembled from the sensations, “Domi…please…”

 

Domi nipped her swollen clit, smirking, “What ma mie?”

 

Rose was bright pink as she whispered, “Fuck me?”

 

Domi giggled in French, “I adore when you talk dirty.”

 

Rose tried to bury her face by turning into the pillows.

 

Domi pushed her down on her back, before summoning her vibrating We-doe and pushing the small bulb in her own pussy before driving it into her mate.

 

Rose threw her head back and yelped before she adjusted to its size.

 

Domi’s thrusts were slow and shallow at first, then hard and deep.

 

This was about their mutual pleasure not just sex or even procreation, those weren’t even in her conscious thought process.

 

Unfortunately, there was a knock on their bedroom door after Domi collapsed on top of Rose.

 

Domi growled.

 

“None of that mi petite cygnet. Dress, we must shop.”

 

Domi vaguely remembered plans to fetch their school things.

 

They bathed quickly and joined Maman, papa, Vicki, Louis and Ray for breakfast.

 

XoooooX

 

Despite working with papa as a partner in their Cursebreaking firm, Maman always took time only off during the holidays that to spend time with them.

 

Maman checked their clothes over before twittering, “Oui all is bon. William will take Louis and Ray to Andre’s. We will visit Terry for our coiffures and Celestine’s for our vêtements. Lunch at Le Savoir mon ami?”

 

Papa bowed, “Bon 3mri.”

 

Papa liked to use Arabic endearments for maman due to his time in Egypt.

 

Maman blushed, “Let us quitter.”

 

While Maman could speak fleunt English, she often conversed in mixed language sentences and conversations yet it made perfect sense.

 

They all flooed out of the Receiving parlour at Wellsley Hall, after Domi was born Great-Grandfather moved them to family seat and given the title to papa. However, he preferred curse breaking and preferred like Oncle Charlie to leave politics to Oncle Percy. Oncle Percy had gone back to the Ministry after Bree who was already off to Hogwarts while Elric and Alivia were to start at Hecate.

 

Unlike their cousins, maman preferred shopping in Paris at the Rue de Leon rather than Diagon Alley and thanks to papa and maman, they could afford to dress as expensively as their Malfoy-Potter and Prince cousins who thanks Oncle Draco had excellent style even if Vivi was eccentic.

 

The only thing remotely girly about Vivi was that she designed her own clothes…

 

Papa’s brothers with the exception of Oncle Ron, the flea, could afford fine clothing but not quite as expensive as themselves or Vivi’s siblings.

 

Rose however, never dressed quite as fashionably as the rest of their cousins and neither did Ray, one because Tante Hermione never put much time into fashion and their puce of a sire never made enough as an Auror to afford such things. Now that they were papa and maman’s wards, they were seeming to be treated equally as Domi and her siblings.

 

Hence why maman was taking Rose to Celestine’s with them…

 

It was a three-story store the size of a Muggle Mall inside with a variety of styles and fashion for all occasions.

 

Maman winked, “Well let’s see what Celestine’s have for us.”

 

“Fleur!”

 

“Tante Gabi!” Domi bounced

 

Gabrielle, Maman’s sister was there! This was Brilliant!

 

“Madam Delacour-Martin is here discussing a new collection.” A vaguely familiar sales girl announced in French.

 

It was curious that Tante Gabi was a fashion designer and her bonded was a solicitor with the Department of Magical Children.

 

They were very different and yet both had their passions.

 

A bit like Domi and Rose, who unlike Teddy and Scorpius had yet to decide firmly on their life after Hogwarts.

 

Teddy was due to join Oncle Charlie in Romania next month and Scorpius was going to start his apprenticeship to papa and maman.

 

Tante Gabi circled Rose, “Rose must ‘ave ‘er ‘air fixed. A pity she takes after ‘er maman but it iz more red than brown. Zen we can dress ‘er.”

 

Domi scowled, “Non I like ma mie’s ‘air.”

 

Tante Gabi sniffed, “For ‘ow I vill dress ‘er, ‘er ‘air must be magnifique!”

 

Maman chuckled, “Gabrielle iz correct, a Delacour must be perfect in appearance.”

 

Domi was already skilled at maintaining physical perfection but perhaps, Rose could use some polish…

 

After all, she was unfortunately treated as the least of their cousins in appearance if not more than…

 

Luckily their family’s preferred hairdresser was in Celestine’s so it was fine to make it their first stop…

 

They were all treated to new coiffures and the choices were heavily debated between maman and Tante Gabi.

 

It was a full hour before Tante Gabi was satisfied…

 

After their hair was set, they were bustled up to the section of the store that was dedicated to lingerie and fancy knickers.

 

Domi had clearly gained Tante Gabi’s fashion sense and Maman’s poise so she was nearly on her aunt’s wave length

 

Her dragon-hide ‘arse-kicking’ boots were designed by Tante Gabi while the hide was provided by Oncle Charlie. Only Grand’mere had dared to compare her to Tante Ginny, Domi had never met her and never intended to.

 

Papa and their Oncles never spoke of her, but when they did it wasn’t in polite terms.

 

Despite Grand’mere’s attempts, Oncle Draco refused to subject a child to their aunt’s volatile temper…

 

Given what happened in court, no wonder Tante Ginny was treated with distain. The mad witch clear took after Grand’mere.

 

Speaking of the witch, papa wouldn’t speak to her and neither of the family paid the fines for either of them having attacked Rose and Gwen.

 

After that debacle, Domi wasn’t surprised that the puce had fired from the Aurors with Oncle Percy’s agreement, and well no one was speaking to him. Meaning Oncle Ron of course…

 

Oncle Percy was brilliant but shy which made him reserved like Rose rather than stuck up…

 

Rose was bright red when she was shoved into the dressing room and ordered to strip.

 

Then Domi and Tante Gabi flitted around the section picking out fancy underthing and fancy night clothes for Domi’s personal pleasure.

 

After dumping their selections on Rose, Tante Gabi went to join Maman in selecting things for Vicki while Domi joined her embarrassed ma mie in the dressing room.

 

They were a similar body type but with different colouring so they could wear about the same size with the exception of their bust. Domi had a wider ribcage while Rose had fuller breasts…

 

Domi was picky about what suited them once on their person, trying on the fancy knickers wasn’t possible but the matching brasseries was so the knickers were in a separate pile.

 

Domi kept what suited them after they redressed dumped the ones she disliked.

 

After they left the dressing room, Domi handed off her selections to a sales girl before leading ma mie up to another part of Celestine’s.

 

Domi loved shopping but was grateful that this store had practically everything…

 

It wasn’t long before Tante Gabi, Maman and Vicki appear, Domi showed off her current choices for the both of them for the older Delacour witches’ perusal as well as accepting a few items that she hadn’t noticed.

 

There were there for a good three hours before they left to meet papa, Ray and Remy at Le Savoir.

 

Papa informed Maman with a kiss that they had selected clothes for their brothers from Andre’s as well as school things like books and supplies.

 

Papa was surprised and pleased to see Tante Gabi who greeted him with kisses to the cheek.

 

They dined on French Onion soup, a salmon salad as well as familiar French entrees before flooing back to the Hall with their purchases.

 

Hogwarts would be rather boring with Teddy and Scorpius…

 

While they hadn’t heard year, Domi was suspicious that this year’s Head Girl might be Vivi. That is if her hexing incident was forgiven and forgotten. Then again, Vicki wouldn’t have mentioned it if it were her that was chosen.

 

Vicki was a poor choice for prefect due to her lack of self-confidence…

 

Going by Marks it was likely between Orion and Gideon for Head Boy but given that Gide was the most probable choice to succeed Scorpius as Quidditch Captain for Ravenclaw it was might be Orion…

 

How Vicki could be lacking self-confidence, when Domi possessed it in abundance was unfathomable for her…

 

Their family had top marks in their respective years going all the way back to Aubry who had be Prefect, Quidditch Captain and Head Boy to his fathers’ joint pleasure.

 

So where had Tante Ginny and Oncle Ron come from?

 

Given that they were mediocre academically and embarrassments in their personal choices it was a surprise they were even related…

 

No matter, Rose and poor Gwen were emancipated with their inheritances free and clearly theirs.

 

Gwen was free from her homophobic father’s chains to be herself and follow her heart to her Parisa…

 

Rose deserved even more happiness and Domi was determined to deliver…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
